Khajiit
The Khajiit are a race of feline nomads hailing from the deserts of Kos. The average adult Khajiit (Rakashan) stands at roughly the same height of an average human, though tend to have a stronger build and thus weigh slightly more. The Rakashan strongly resemble tigers in many ways including the formation of their head, the coloration and markings of their fur, and the way their eyes react to light. The other sub-species of Khajiit vary in predictable ways in accordance with the species of feline they resemble. All Khajiit have razor-sharp, retractable claws on their hands and feet, making them dangerous opponents even at a young age. Khajiit are digitigrade, meaning that they walk upon their toes, and have one less digit than a human on each hand and foot. While this does not affect their ability to manipulate objects, Khajiiti tools and weapons are far more accommodating than their Human, Dwarven, or Elven counterparts. Lore Khajiit keep few texts regarding their distant past and rely on sages and seers to recant these tales. Remarkably, very few variations of the same story exist even between speakers thousands of miles apart. Some Khajiit will say that their history is written upon the winds and etched upon the earth, waiting to be read by anyone with the gift to see it. Prehistory Khajiit sages assert that the existence of their ancestor race predates Human existence by thousands of years, and even predates the formation of the Moon in the night sky. In these years of the blackest nights, the Khajiit race took a very different form. Known then as the Do'Kha-raht or Night Stalkers, they skulked the lands in total darkness on all-fours without direction, without discretion, and without order. By all rights, they were beasts very much like the great cats that roam the wilds of Tarth today with one exception--a spark of intelligence gleamed in their eyes. They were vicious and primitive, but were also cunning and somewhat sadistic. They tore everything they encountered to pieces, including their own kind. They lived in chaos, for that was all they truly knew. When the Moon first shown upon the land, all this changed in an instant. The Do'Kha-raht stood up and gazed upon each other with amazement. They had suddenly gained a sense of direction, that they had a purpose beyond ravenous and wanton destruction. It would take many decades and many failures to divine that purpose, but under the gaze of the Great Eye in the Night, the Khajiit civilization was born. Sages use this tale as a reminder to all Khajiit: a Khajiit with no fate is just a beast. The Decade of Deception The Decade of Deception was the prelude to the Khajiit 100-year war; the most cataclysmic event in Khajiit history. During this time, the Khajiit were still finding themselves. Although the Moon had now shown upon the Khajiit and instilled in them a sense of purpose, it could not illuminate the Khajiit's Moonstrings or destiny. The Khajiit struggled mightily to find their purpose. For many years, they wailed in the dim light of night for guidance, but the Great Eye has no ears to hear. Then they erected great monuments to convey their pleas, but the Great Eye has no tongue to speak. A great sadness swept over the Khajiit for they were lost and in the midst of their widespread sorrow, an ancient entity seized the opportunity to make its presence felt upon Tarth once again. The entity took the Khajiit name of Az'Modai, but would later be known as the Black Deceiver. Veiled in a cloak of shadows, Az'Modai convinced the Khajiit that he was a messenger from the Great Eye and that their prayers would not go unanswered. The entity selected a few Khajiit and taught each one how to bind the spirits and bend them at will. He then taught each follower the same spell and returned them to the populace. The next day, Az'modai selected a few more and taught them a different spell. He did this for 60 days and nights, each time selecting new Khajiit, and each time teaching them a new spell. After the 60th day, Az'Modai vanished into the night, though lingered in the darkness. For ten years, he watched the Khajiit refine the magic he taught, occasionally appearing before particularly gifted individuals. Each time he returned, he brought with him one truth and one lie. The truths Az'Modai told gave the individual insight to achieve greater power while his lies spurned resentment and fear. By the end of the decade, great rifts had formed segmenting the populace into over thirty factions. Az'Modai had woven such a fine banner of deceit that only the slightest spark was needed to set it all ablaze. The 100-year War The master stroke of the Black Deceiver Az'Modai, the 100-year War was ignited when the entity appeared before the faction leader Ma'Zroka and proclaimed him king of all Khajiit. One by one, Az'Modai appeared before each faction leader, proclaiming them as king. Soon, chaos would erupt at the newly constructed Great Temple of Az'Modai as each leader challenged for the title. Insults were thrown about and accusations were made. In a brief moment of clarity, an individual from the congregation led a chant for Az'Modai to settle the dispute. Tensions seemed to calm as all waited for an answer only to see the Khajiit who started the chant be struck down by a spell of an unknown origin. Historians would later presume that Az'Modai himself was to blame for the slaying. Skirmishing broke out immediately and so much magic was cast that the temple laid in ruins within one hour. The survivors scurried back to their faction holds and quickly gathered forces to carve out their territory before the other factions could mobilize. It has been sad that the Moon wept for 30 nights straight at the start of the 100-year War. Unable to speak, the Great Eye could not tell the Khajiit of the suffering they would inflict upon themselves. Instead, the rains caused massive flooding that delayed the start of the war and also allowed non-combatants to flee before battle began. The event is attributed with saving many lives as the first months of war were extremely brutal. The Khajiit were still a young race at the beginning of these one-hundred years and they knew nothing of war. Casualties were excessive and magic was abused in abundance. By the end of this century-long conflict, nearly half of all Khajiit were slain and the once lush jungles of Western Kos were reduced to dust and ash. From the rubble that was once his temple, Az'Modai could be heard laughing from one end of Kos to the other. The survivors of those days could hardly remember what they were fighting for. If not for the revelation of one great Khajiit, the war may have continued for another one-hundred years or until it had claimed every last Khajiit. The Revelation of Ma'Teng Ma'Teng was an isolationist who removed himself from the senseless conflict of his fellow Khajiit at a relatively young age. For thirty-years, he lived alone in a cavern and survived solely on what the land provided him. Living in darkness for so long, Ma'Teng had lost his eyesight but could hear things others could not. The spirits chose to speak with him for only he was wise enough to understand the lunacy of conflict. The spirits flocked to him in droves. They taught him the difference between channeling spirit energy and stealing it. They taught him how to center himself; how to balance the mind, the body, and the spirit within. They told him of the Moonstrings and how the Moon watches over their fate, but can never alter it. But most importantly, the spirits told him of the treachery Az'Modai has created and that Ma'Teng must uproot this evil. Leaving his home of thirty years, Ma'Teng and his spirit companions moved from clan to clan with his message of the spirituality, fate, and of Az'Modai's deceit. As could be expected, few heeded the words of the blind, middle-aged Khajiit. By this point in Khajiit history, those he encountered had lived with war their entire lives. They were battle-hardened and stubborn. But Ma'Teng was determined and he had something they did not: the favor of the spirits. It was no surprise when the clan leaders scoffed at his challenge, but Ma'Teng did not back down. With little choice, the first clan leader accepted the foolish challenge, and was handily defeated. The blind Khajiit moved with unmatched speed and precision and all spells cast in his direction fizzled with no effect. Onlookers stood in stunned silence as the blind Khajiit approached the defeated clan leader. In preparation for the final strike, the clan leader tilted his head up to expose his neck and waited for Ma'Teng to end his life. Instead, Ma'Teng knelt down, grabbed his opponents hands, and proceeded to commune with the spirits. "It is not your time to die," he said, "In fact, it is your time to finally live." He stood and addressed the now fully attentive crowd, "For too long, Khajiit have killed one another for the amusement of Az'Modai. When Ma'Teng listens to the wind, their voice is nearly drowned out by his sadistic laughter. And still, we revere him for he has given us purpose. Ma'Teng cannot deny this, he has given Khajiit a purpose. Is it not irony that a blind, old fool must show you what that purpose is? Cast Az'Modai from your hearts, from your minds, and he will cease to be. Reject all that he has given and he will lose dominion over us. Turn your claws and your fangs away from your fellows and turn them towards the Black Deceiver and you will know your true purpose. These are the words of the spirits. Trust in them and they will guide you to destiny." His words traveled swiftly between the clans and with every passing day, more and more Khajiit followed the guidance of Ma'Teng. As hostilities ceased, Az'Modai's stranglehold upon the Khajiit was loosened. Without the fear and contempt Az'Modai craved so gluttonously, his power waned and he grew desperate. In a final effort to restore his dominion, he used the last of his power to appear before the most thoroughly corrupted Khajiit and made promises of power in exchange for the silencing of Ma'Teng. Beneath the full gaze of the Great Eye, Ma'Teng excepted his fate with arms wide open and was slain by four assassins. Though Ma'Teng was dead, his message continued to spread and Az'Modai never returned. The Khajiit believe that the spirits residing in him became the shackles that prevent Az'Modai's return to this world. In time, the earth would open and swallow the remnants of Az'Modai's great temple, leaving nothing but a pit so dark that not even the Moon's gaze could pierce it. The Khajiit Golden Era Guided by the spirits, a small band began a pilgrimage to seek out Ma'Teng's cavern. When they arrived, they were astonished by what they saw. Inside they discovered that every inch of stone had been etched upon. The markings were seemingly made solely by one's claws--a feat that would take a Khajiit a life-time or more. The writings and pictorials found there would become the foundation of the Khajiit Tenets and the birth rite known as the Ja'Khajay. The pilgrims returned enlightened, for they had found the gift of order. With an approving gaze, the Moon had never shown so brightly. For nearly two millenia, the Khajiit thrived as they reformed their identity and attuned themselves with the spirits. They built a great city of stone and glass at the center of their civilization that would one day become the home of the Rakashan. Then, other cities were fashioned, but none could rival this gem of a city and so it was later called Tai'Mei-sung or the Diamond City. In total, seven cities would be built, each one named after a gemstone and each one ranged further East into the lands of Kos. Together, they would be known as the Seven Jewels of Khajiit. The Rise of Ma'Rakash The Golden Era was nearing its end when mankind marched its way into Kos. Khajiit had almost entirely abandoned its lust for war, and so the cities furthest to the East were ransacked and destroyed. Unprepared for such savagery, the Khajiit fled their permanent homes and established small, mobile settlements. With each advance of human skirmishers, the Khajiit fled ever deeper into their original homeland until only one the Diamond City remained. It was not until the emergence of Ma'Rakash did the humans suffer their first defeat. Ma'Rakash was a seer and scholar whose fascination with the 100-year War would prove to be the Khajiit's saving grace. Though Ma'Rakash knew very little about his barbaric enemy, he knew a great deal about the early Khajiit. Equating the two, he devised plans to take advantage of their brutality and blood lust by modifying the tactics and strategies used in the later years of the 100-year war. On the battle field, Ma'Rakash was often seen taking notes on the successes and failures of both sides. Ma'Rakash developed a keen eye for detail and when he noticed that the hordes had finally over-extended their reach, the Khajiit retaliated with all the ferocity of their ancestors. The Khajiit repelled the invaders back to the original borders and successfully fended off further incursions. If not for internal dispute, the Khajiit may have retaken all of Kos. Back in the Diamond City, Ma'Rakash was gaining a large following that wished to see him become the next Mane. At this time, a successor had yet to be born and the current Mane was several summers into his waning years. Many Khajiit were concerned that turbulent times lay ahead should no successor be named. As doubt crept into the minds of the Khajiit, Ma'Rakash was eventually named the successor. Two-years later, the old Mane would pass away. In that same year, a mother stepped forward and claimed her son had been born beneath Summer's first full moon, thus giving him birth rite to the title of Mane. While her claims were never substantiated, the event was enough to fracture the Khajiit's two-century union. Ma'Rakash was able to resolve the dispute peacefully, but fearing a second civil war, he was forced to divide the land into seven territories in honor of the Seven Jewels of Khajiit. Khajiit Society Social Classes Despite being nomads, Khajiit are very ordered and retain a strict social class structure. Strongly tied with Khajiit Spirituality, a Khajiit's role in life is determined at birth by both the season and the phase of the moon, but this does not always determine his class. Dedication and hard-work may elevate some to a higher station, but ultimately, a Khajiit is bound to his fate. Lineage plays a small role as well, particularly those with bloodlines to the Clan Mother or Mane. Traditionalists argue that fate is more binding than blood, but such words are rarely made public within the lands of the Rakashan. Most Khajiit are very accepting of their role in life as deemed at their birth. Servants are pleased to serve, artisans enjoy their craft, and so on. The common Khajiit is rather complacent, although a few are ambitious enough to become the best at their role. In the past, the over-ambitious were scorned. To actively seek elevation to a new role was to defy one's own birth rite. As the saying goes, "A Khajiit should know his place in life." Over time, however, the Nobility class came to be and with it also came those who would stop at nothing to attain it. The plotters, the schemers, and the back-room dealers alike all covet to gain an edge over their fellows with little remorse. This corruption of social values is most evident within the Rakashan. Social Class Breakdown # Clan Mother and Mane: The spiritual and political leaders of the clan. # Nobility and Seers: Nobility refers to the most successful of the lower classes or those with strong ties to the clan leaders. Seers are revered for their ability to speak with spirits. # Hunters: As the title implies, Hunters provide food for the clan, but they are also the clan's primary warriors and soldiers. # Scholars and Sages: Scholar refers to historians and those who teach the lesser classes. A Sage is a giver of advice, though lacks the Seer's connection to the spirit world. # Merchants and Caravaneers: Merchants employ a variety to artisans and laborers to provide goods for the clan or for trade. The Caravaneers transport these goods between the clan settlements or broker trades with other clans. # Artisans: Artisans are skilled workers such as tailors, stone cutters, jewelers, and the like. # Servants: The unskilled working class, usually found in service of nobility or highly successful merchants. ''The Way:'' Khajiit Law and Order The Khajiit's system of law and order is defined by a set of rule known as The Way. Written by ancient Mane and Clan Mothers, the Way is strongly derived from the Khajiit Tenets and is governed by the current Mane and the Clan Mother. Each clan has its own Way that it passes down from pairing to pairing, and although there are many Ways, the differences are often subtle. Only the Clan Mother may rewrite or revise the Way, but she must take a great risk before doing so. She must invoke and convince a great spirit that the new Way will be just. Assuming a great spirit is willing to listen, the Clan Mother may be forced endure a Spirit Trial. No one knows exactly what these trials entail, but failing the trial or angering the invoked spirit has resulted in great injury or even death of the Clan Mother. To alter the Way without the invocation completely invalidates the Way and is said to be "lost". When a Clan Mother is found to have lost the Way, she is thrown into the pit where the Great Temple of Az'Modai once stood. It is for these reasons that the Way of each clan has been altered so rarely. Disputes typically include minor offenses or disagreements that cannot be resolved without a third-party. These might include accusations of misrepresentation of goods, poor quality of service, or anything else that cannot be easily defined according to the Tenets. The most common disputes are settled by a selection of Khajiit of matching or higher class, depending upon the nature of the disagreement. A dispute between servant and noble, for example, would include an equal selection of nobles and servants and may also include available hunters or artisans to bridge the gap. Such cases are extremely rare, however, as the higher classed is the de facto victor of such disputes. Infractions are offenses against The Way, and as such, vary between each clan. Those accused of not following the Way are allowed to plea their case before a Follower of the Way--a scholar well-versed in the Way. A defendant found guilty of not following the Way is considered "lost" until he can rectify his grievance. The most common infraction is "maneuvering to increase station," which nearly all Khajiit are accused of at some point in their life. This usually happens during a Khajiit's teenage years when their young hearts are filled with rebellion. For this reason, a Khajiit parent may speak of his child's transition from teen to adult as, "He is finding his way." As such, the punishment for this infraction is minimal at first but becomes increasingly severe as the a Khajiit ages. A Khajiit who is "still finding his way" likely refers to a criminal. A Crime is a serious offense committed when a Tenet is grievously and intentionally broken. If a Tenet was not grievously broken or if the action is deemed unintentional or intent cannot be determined, then it is not a crime, though may still be an infraction or dispute. For example, while dishonoring another Khajiit by insulting him may break the Sixth Tenet, the offense is usually not grievous enough to be called a crime. However, willingly injuring or killing another Khajiit would clearly violate this tenet and may be treated as a crime if intent can be established. Theft is one of the more interestingly approached acts questionable honor. In most cases, an act of stealing is not considered a crime since it is not does grievously offend against the Sixth Tenet. The exception being if the change in possession would somehow cause harm in and of itself such as stealing a Khajiit's only source of food, thus depriving him of nourishment. However, it may be considered an infraction if considered to be an attempt to increase one's station. The theft of frivolous items of theft from someone of higher station might be an example of this. At the same time, if theft were necessary to keep one's family fed, the act would actually be adhering to several tenets at once (honor oneself, honor family). In most cases though, theft is treated as a dispute with most punishments being essentially, "give it back." The Khajiit theory on Punishment adheres very strictly to the phrase: "An eye for an eye, a fang for a fang." The punishment for an offense is equal to the offense; no more, no less. If something is stolen, then the item or something of equivalent worth must be returned. If a Khajiit has caused injury to another, equal injury is inflicted upon the assailant. If equal punishment cannot be extolled, then the victim has full authority over the manner of punishment, literally placing the fate of the sentenced in the hands of the victim of the victim's family. This scenario usually only occurs in accidental death or serial murder, but others have arisen. Inter-race Relations Khajiit Caravans Khajiit caravans are a commonly encountered by travelers heading between the major human cities in the lands of Kos. These caravaneers tend to be from the lesser clans seeking new avenues of existence outside of Azir. Though these Khajiit are seldom hostile, their distinctly non-human appearance and foreign customs frighten all but the hardiest of human folk. The Khajiit have earned a reputation in some human circles as being blood-thirsty savages; toying with the less fortunate before slaughtering them. In truth, only those who betray the Khajiit fall victim to such retribution. Alas, humans look upon the Khajiit with distrust and the arrival of Khajiit caravans at human settlements is considered to be an ill omen. Nonetheless, Khajiit are resourceful and those who are unafraid to deal with them find that there is little a Khajiit merchant cannot procure. Government There are seven great clans and each one has two leaders: the political leader, or Mane, and the spiritual leader known as the Clan Mother. Though the Clan Mother’s words trump those of the Mane, all decisions are made by the Mane and given the blessing of the Clan Mother. It is customary that the Mane and Clan Mother are mated when a new Mane comes of age. Clan Hierarchy Humans often confuse the term Khajiit with Rakashan or Rakashani, which is actually the name of the largest Khajiit clan. As the largest clan, the Rakashan (Tiger) are given the greatest territory and are given the greatest tributes from the lesser clans that wish to hunt these lands. The lesser clans are often very small, migrating from territory to territory and feeding off the scraps of the great clans. Sometimes these lesser clans are formed by the dissenters of great clans or may be the remnants of a former great clan torn asunder by war. In either event, these minor clans have little choice but to seek acceptance into the greater clans, pay to hunt the land, or be driven from the territory. Some attempt to avoid discovery, but rarely does this end well. Because of this hierarchy, some lesser clans choose to leave Azir entirely and brave the unsettled regions in Kos. The Seven Great Clans The Lesser Clans *The Kalesh Military Khajiit do not retain a standing army as such but instead rely on every able bodied Khajiit to defend one another when trouble arises. Every Khajiit clan does however have a sect of warriors known as Hunters that act as both primary food gatherers as well as protection. When a settlement is threatened by an equal or lesser force, the Hunters are gathered and deployed in small, agile units. When encountering a greater force, Khajiit are more likely to flee and scatter. Survival is vastly more important to the Khajiit than loss of property or territory and their semi-permanent settlements are easily more replaceable than the dead. When faced with overwhelming odds, Khajiit stand their ground long enough to allow others the opportunity of escape. In the absence of an escape route, Khajiit have been known to fight fang and claw down to the last survivor. While survival is most important to the Khajiit, they are also a bitter opponent when angered. Deception, counter-movement, stealth, and even fear are the primary methods of assault and retaliation. Khajiit never strike head-on and are content to spend weeks, even months, waiting to find and exploit an enemy's weakness. When Khajiit do finally engage, they strike with such precision and coordination that a formation of Khajiiti skirmishers envelope their prey like water flowing downstream. To the Khajiit, war is just another art form that all become familiar with at a young age. Economy The Khajiit utilize a barter economy and have no form of currency. Goods and services are exchanged directly, making trade with other nations exceedingly difficult. Although, the Khajiit prefer things this way. To them, it is better to trade something meaningful for something meaningful, not for something imaginary. Internally, Khajiit trade all sorts of wares, textiles, foodstuffs, jewelry, and art. Externally, Khajiit have found jewelery and fresh game to be the best commodities although a Khajiit caravaneer is known to have nearly anything for trade. Black Market The Khajiit Black Market has very little influence internally since the Khajiit have few restrictions regarding the legality of most goods, even on things that are stolen. If something is lost or stolen, the owner is as much to blame as the finder or thief. Furthermore, of the few restricted goods, magical scrolls, texts, and magically imbued items have a very limited market. Where the Black Market thrives is with external trading. While only the most dishonorable or desperate of Khajiit work for the Black Market, their lives are filled with abundance and adventure. Khajiit scavengers are excellent at procuring items that Khajiit otherwise should not possess and have found great success raiding ancient temples of Az'Modai for magical artifacts. Some delve deep into Human lands as grave robbers, thieves, and bandits. Since there are no laws forbidding the possession of non-magical stolen goods, honest Khajiit caravaneers are freely able to trade such things with the other races, hence their reputation. Magical goods, on the other hand, are typically only traded by those affiliated with the Black Market. Demographics Khajiit currently have only one permanent settlement located in the heart of Rakashan territory. This city, known as the Diamond City, is the last of the Khajiit's Seven Jewels and has been their center of power for thousands of years. Nearly 20,000 Rakashani live there, along with a host emissaries and caravaneers from the other clans. The surrounding Rakashani territory is comprised of 10 to 15 semi-permanent settlements that can be fully packed and mobile within a single day's notice. The remaining six clan territories are made up solely of these types of settlements. Culture For centuries, Khajiit have lived very closely along the rules and guidelines provided by their Seven Tenets, which formed the basis for their very rigid class structure. It has been their belief that every Khajiit knows his purpose from the time of their birth and to overstep one's role is an act of defiance. In more recent years, the governance of this class structure has become more lenient. The installation of the nobility class is evidence of this. Still, the overly-ambitious and adventurous are looked upon with a degree of scorn. Lifestyle Khajiit are a proud folk and take pride in all that they do, but beyond that, they find ways to enjoy every aspect of their lives. While some other races would say that life imitates art, a Khajiit would say that life is art. In fact, so much of what they do is considered art including: parenting, spirit channeling, fighting, hunting, and even love-making. So, if life is art, and art is beautiful, then life is also beauty. That is why Khajiit take so much pride in appearance. Bright and flowing garments, fine jewelry, and finely scented perfumes are just some of the ways Khajiit honor life's beauty. Even the least of all Khajiit find ways to make themselves look beautiful with flowers or fine grooming. There a few more deplorable than a Khajiit who cannot honor himself with cleanliness. Speech Khajiit rarely reference themselves in first-person. Typically they refer to themselves by name, though also use third-person pronouns, short phrases such as "this one," or sometimes even just as "Khajiit." The latter term usually applies when referencing a group of Khajiit or even the Khajiiti people as a whole. Humans find that some deciphering is required to understand the true meaning behind Khajiit phrasing. When speaking with or of other Khajiit, names are used appropriately to honor yet not over-praise an individual. Khajiit rarely refer to non-Khajiit by name, instead choosing to use identifying yet unoffensive features. The reason for this is still unclear. Some believe the Khajiit hold themselves of too lofty of station to be bothered to learn non-Khajiit names, while others believe that the use of proper names infers a level of kinship that cannot be achieved by non-Khajiit. Martial Arts Deeply rooted in Khajiit society is the need for self-preservation and the desire to hunt. The numerous martial arts styles are reflective of the Khajiit's need to balance defense and offense at various stages in Khajiit history. The most ancient styles of fighting are highly aggressive styles, focusing on non-stop attacks to ensure minimal retaliation. The styles developed during the Golden Era are mostly spiritually based and many were not intended as true fighting styles. These styles are practiced sparingly in modern times and usually only be seers and Clan Mothers as a way to fully harness and channel spirit energies. From the era of Ma'Rakash forward, the martial arts style have taken a more defensive approach. The most basic of these styles are taught to the children and incorporate only a handful of strikes. Grabbing, throwing, blocking, and evasion are they key aspects learned amongst the youth. The more advanced styles of this era focus on the harmony between striking and evading, and thus are very balanced styles. One early martial arts style is called Chi'Ro-tai or literally "1,000 brush strokes." The method behind this style is to attack relentlessly, striking at all angles against any areas the enemy exposes. The purpose of this is not to inflict any one significant injury, but rather to leave as many bloody gashes as possible while keeping the enemy constantly on the defensive. As the enemy continues to get nicked and gashed, the continual blood-loss will leave him fatigued and unable to fend off the final stroke. While the majority of martial arts training is intended to be hand-to-hand, the hunters learn their own styles centered around the game they stalk. They are as much a lesson in tactics as they are in weapons and tools they wield. Bear style, for example, is pike and trap oriented. Each hunter is trained as a group of five in each role. One of the hunters must be the bait to lure the beast into the kill zone. The other Khajiit await in the trees, only dropping down if the trap fails of if the bait falls. From the branches, the ambushers repeatedly thrust down with their pikes until the beast is downed. If the hunt does not go as planned, the Khajiit cast bladed or barbed ropes at the animal an attempt to coil the rope around the neck or appendage. Festivals The Khajiit hold seven major festivals per year; five in dedication to the five aspects of fate and two for the Ja'Khaj or birth night of the Clan Mother and Mane. Two festivals are held each season on the night of a full moon, except for Winter when only one is held. These festivals are as much a tribute the Moon as they are for the aspect or Ja'Khaj they represent, therefore Khajiit drop everything to ensure the celebration's success. In fact, these festivals are so important preparation begins nearly one full week prior. Each festival is unique, each complete with its own specialized events, dances, music, and even food. The first festival, the Festival of Wealth, occurs on the last full moon before Autumn. It is an eve celebrated by over-consumption of food and leaf. All the most lavish dishes are prepared following much merriment to assure good appetite. When Khajiit can feed no more, they spend the morning sleeping in to reserve strength for the upcoming harvest or hunt. The next festival is held in mid to late Autumn celebrates the Ja'Khaj of the Clan Mother, but also celebrates all Mothers. At the hour of the Moon's zenith, Khajiit anxiously await news of any births, for this is the hour a new Clan Mother may be born. Unlikely as it may be, Khajiit from many settlements over will travel to the doorstep of a expecting mother's home in the hopes to just catch a glimpse of the next Clan Mother. The festival held in mid to late Winter is the Festival of Life. A roaring conflagration is erected at the center of each settlement where pairings gather in the warmth. Children are encouraged to play all-day long to tire themselves out by evening, for this is when the adults celebrate their love for one another. This is why the celebration is so named for it is an eve of many conceptions. The first full moon of Spring brings with it the Festival of Honor and the great tournaments. It is one of the few festivals where all the clans intermingle and celebrate as one. Each clan holds a bevy of tournaments dedicated to hunting, sparring, and sport. Qualifying matches are held two weeks prior. All champions are bequeathed a silver armlet engraved with their name and accomplishment. This armlet is proudly worn until the next tournament then put away save for special occasion. The Festival of Spirit occurs on the last full moon of spring and so selected as the spirits tend to be at their finest. The water spirits bring many rains, the fire spirits begin to return warmth, the winds begin to settle, and the earth spirits revive the crops. To honor the spirits, all Khajiit don fanciful masks and brightly colored and flowing garments in mimicry of the spirits. The streets are all filled with prancing Khajiit and the seers fill the night sky with such vivid wonderment that it cannot be described with mere words. Held of the first full moon of Summer, the festival honoring the Ja'Khaj of the Mane is as much a celebration of his birth as it is a celebration of all fathers. Much like the Ja'Khaj of the Clan Mother, the event is mostly somber and filled with anticipation. On the rare event that a Mane or Clan Mother is born on these respective nights, the celebration has been known to spill over into several nights. The final festival of the Khajiit year, held on the last full moon of Summer, is the Festival of Fame. One of the most somber celebrations of the Khajiit, the night is mostly family oriented where the elders pass down tales of their mothers and fathers, and the tales that they learned when they were children. Scholars and sages alike all gather to share tales of heroism, tragedy, victory, and loss to all Khajiit willing to listen. It is not uncommon for rains to occur on this day. Cuisine Khajiit are omnivores, despite their strong preference for meat. The Khajiit diet typically consists of a variety of hunted game and a few hard grains and vegetables. A typical dish consists of two varieties of cooked meat, such as poultry and venison, a hard loaf of bread, and a few sprigs of celery. Khajiit typically avoid fermented beverages and prefer those primarily consisting of water or milk. Teas steeped from a variety of leaves, plain or flavored goat milk, and sugar water are the most common Khajiiti drinks. Khajiit also have strong cravings for sweet-tasting foods, preferring those prepared with cane sugar or cinnamon. The most decadent of Khajiit delicacies call for the use of Moonsugar--a very potent and rare form of sugar indigenous to the Khajiit homeland. Tidbits *Khajiit always wear long, loose-fitting clothes that bear as little fur as possible. Showing one's markings is an act of intimacy that only parents and lovers should witness. *Khajiit insults are typically buried behind many layers of false compliments. A Khajiit who directly insults another is literally asking for a fight. As a result, Khajiit have little tolerance for the human custom of "razzing one's friends." *Khajiit salutations with each other are typically very warm an often involve some form of contact such as an embrace. Khajiit salutations with people of other races are more distant and subtle. *Moonsugar, despite its typically recreational use, has a second and more spiritual use. Clan Mothers and seers blend high concentrations of this narcotic with sedatives to induce a trace-like state for meditation. The affects of this trace have been known to last for weeks and it has been said that the imbiber's spirits within are able to ascend and catch a glimpse of the future through the Great Eye. *Common cats and big cats alike are considered sacred animals and are never harmed when possible. Some, but not all, Khajiit consider the encountering of a cat as a sign of good fortune. Others believe that spirits energies of these animals once resided within their ancestors or recently departed. A cat mewing outside be jokingly referred to as one's deceased grandfather wanting to say hello. *On the eve of the new moon, Khajiit prefer to stay indoors. There is a certain sense of anxiety or even fear when the Great Eye is closed. *The Tor-krin, known for their massive fangs, honor their fallen by carving hunting blades from the teeth of their deceased family members. These blades are aptly named The Fangs of our Fathers. Category:Evernight Races